Première et dernière fois
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Staz a toujours été le centre d'intérêt de son frère, Braz. Ce dernière ne désirait qu'une seule chose, que son petit frère lui offre toutes ses premières fois, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Alors désormais, Braz va forcer ce destin, quitte à détruire tout ce qu'il aime, même lui.


"Staz."

Ce dernier releva doucement la tête vers son frère, Blood D. Braz. Ce dernier se tenait au-dessus de lui, un sourire presque malsain s'étirant sur son visage pâle. Staz délaissa ses jouets pour se relever, ses yeux plantés dans ceux du vampire. Celui-ci se baissa de façon à ce que sa tête soit à la même hauteur que celle de Staz. Le petit garçon, du haut de ses huit ans, était étonnamment calme, compte tenu de ce que lui faisait subir son frère chaque jour. Il attendait patiemment que le plus âgé lui dise ce qu'il attendait de lui, comme toujours. Mais cette fois-ci, Braz ne l'emmena pas dans son labo, mais resta là, à genoux devant lui, l'observant pendant plusieurs minutes sans prononcer un mot. Puis il respira légèrement, et commença à lui poser des questions.

"Staz. Dit-moi, que ressens-tu pour Mère ?

- Elle est… distante. Mais je l'aime bien.

- Très bien. Et pour Liz ?

- Elle est mignonne et gentille.

- Et… Pour moi ?

- Tu es méchant avec moi. Mais tu es mon frère, alors je me dois de t'apprécier."

Braz grogna, baissa la tête et se releva brusquement. Il savait que Staz lui dirait quelque chose comme cela, mais même s'il s'y attendait, cela le blessait. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais voulu être méchant envers son frère, juste le sauver de sa trop grande puissance. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer, il ne comprendrait pas. Il soupira et s'agenouilla à nouveau devant son petit frère, son sourire de nouveau affiché sur son visage, montrant clairement qu'il avait une nouvelle idée en tête.

"Staz. Laisse-moi tenter quelque chose. Cela ne te fera aucun mal, je te le promets."

Le plus petit ne bougeant pas, il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant gentiment, ce qui fit grimacer Staz. Puis ses mains glissèrent sur sa nuque et Braz posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du plus petit, qui se laissa faire, quoique légèrement surpris et mal à l'aise. Il sentait que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui se faisait entre frères, mais il ne pouvait pas l'affirmer. Alors il ne le repoussa pas et ferma même les yeux, parce que comme il lui avait dit, cela ne faisait pas mal. Au contraire, c'en était même presque plaisant. Presque, parce qu'il y avait toujours ce malaise.

Braz se retira rapidement et observa son frère, les yeux toujours fermés. Il sourit et lui caressa doucement la joue. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Braz lui demanda de ne rien dire aux autres, que ce serait leur petit secret. Et que si cela ne le dérangeait pas, il pourrait même recommencer. Puis il se releva et sortit de la pièce, laissant Staz complètement perdu. Il était bien trop jeune pour se rendre compte des quelconques sentiments de son frère. Ainsi, il retourna tranquillement à ses jouets, oubliant rapidement ce baiser.

Ce petit jeu dura quelques temps. A chaque fois que Braz et son frère se retrouvaient seuls, le plus vieux l'embrassait. Mais il n'allait jamais plus loin qu'un chaste baiser. Il ne voulait pas briser son petit frère, son précieux petit Staz. Ce dernier considérait ce baiser comme une nouvelle forme de salutation, et il se rendait compte qu'il aimait beaucoup cette marque de tendresse. Sans s'en rendre compte, le petit vampire devenait amoureux de son grand frère, au point de vouloir tout le temps qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de se rendre vraiment compte de ses sentiments, outre son âge, était les expériences sordides de son frère. Il le détestait et l'aimait en même temps, et cela commençait à le rendre fou. Alors, pour éviter cela, il décida de couper les ponts avec sa famille, avec lui, en s'enfuyant.

Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'il avait quitté l'Acropole, dix ans qu'il avait fuit son frère et ses expériences. Mais avec l'âge, Staz avait compris beaucoup de choses, et notamment celle des baisers.

Il avait bien compris que c'était son frère, avec ses légers baisers "inoffensifs" qui avait influencé son orientation sexuelle. Et que c'était à cause de lui qu'il était tombé amoureux de Wolf, son ami et celui qui l'avait recueillit. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à fantasmer sur le jeune loup-garou, jusqu'à-ce qu'il lui déclare ses sentiments. Wolf y avait répondu, et ils étaient heureux, mais il fulminait toujours après son frère, parce qu'il lui restait toujours des sentiments. Des putains de sentiments qui ne devaient pourtant pas exister normalement entre frères, et qui pourtant lui faisait faire des rêves osés avec lui alors que Wolf dormait à trente centimètres de son corps.

Cela faisait presque un an que les deux garçons étaient ensembles, et pourtant ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que des baisers et des caresses. Parce que l'image de son frère était encore présente. Et Staz n'arrivait pas à l'enlever de sa tête, malgré tous ses efforts et son amour pour son petit ami.

Un soir, alors qu'il était seul dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, une silhouette sombre passa par sa fenêtre ouverte. Staz se releva brusquement, sur la défensive face à cet intrus. Il était bien plus grand que lui, et le col de sa cape camouflait le bas de son visage. Mais l'éclat de la lune sur ses lunettes rondes et sa voix grave lorsqu'il prononça son nom lui firent comprendre que ce n'était pas un ennemi, mais son frère Braz. Staz écartilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

"Pourquoi t'es là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Staz… Je pensais que ma venue te ferait un peu plus plaisir... Ha, c'est bien triste. Je suis quand même ton frère, pas un vulgaire inconnu.

- Pour moi, si. Tu n'as jamais eu des attitudes de frère, dit-il en repensant aux expériences et aux baisers.

- J'essayais seulement de te protéger, pas de te tuer, déclara Braz, qui avait bien compris de quoi il parlait. Seulement, tu ne le voyais pas comme ça, c'est tout.

- Ah oui ? Et les baisers, c'était pour quoi ? Me prouver que tu n'étais pas un monstre ? T'es au courant au moins que ça se fait pas entre frères ?

- Staz… Je sais tout ça. Tu me crois stupide ? Je sais seulement que ça te faisais plaisir. Et mon but, c'était de te faire plaisir, déclara Braz avec un sourire malicieux.

- Que- Ça ne me faisais pas plaisir, puisque tu m'y obligeais ! Staz rougissait, à présent.

- Je ne t'obligeais pas à murmurer mon nom dans ton sommeil…" Chuchota le plus vieux en s'approchant du lit, jusqu'à s'asseoir dessus.

Il se débarrassa rapidement de sa cape et continua de se rapprocher doucement de son frère, qui avait reculé jusqu'au mur, un air inquiet sur son visage.

"Je ne murmurais pas ton nom dans mon sommeil. Arrête de te faire des films !"

Staz était vraiment effrayé par le regard de son frère. Un regard carnassier, qui suggérait qu'il allait bientôt y passer s'il ne faisait rien. Son frère, sur ce plan là, ne l'avait jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit. Alors pourquoi ce soir-là, tout à coup ? Il décida de le repousser. Il avait Wolf, bordel. Et ses sentiments n'étaient pas les siens, mais ceux que son frère lui avait obligé à avoir envers lui. Du moins, c'est ce dont il essayait de se persuader en repoussant son frère, qui était maintenant presque sur lui.

"Va-t'en ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je t'aime ? Tu te base sur des trucs stupides ! C'est toi qui m'as obligé à t'aimer ! Je ne l'ai jamais voulu ! Et puis j'ai Wolf ! Lui au moins, il sait s'occuper de moi !"

Staz avait fermé les yeux tout en criant sur son frère, ses mains sur ses bras pour l'empêcher de le toucher. Il ne vit pas le regard sombre se poser sur lui lorsqu'il évoqua Wolf, et ne comprit donc pas pourquoi Braz lui prit violemment le menton, son front posé contre le sien. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs de rage, et s'il avait pu, ils l'auraient foudroyé sur place.

"Si je me souviens bien, tu ne l'as jamais fait, non ? Tu as toujours refusé ton corps à ce bâtard de petit loup. Pourquoi ? S'il sait s'occuper de toi, comme tu le dis si bien, pourquoi lui as-tu toujours refusé ? Peut-être parce que tu pensais à quelqu'un d'autre, je me trompe ?"

Sa voix grave et ses paroles atteignaient Staz en plein cœur. Son frère avait vu juste, mais il ne lui dirait jamais. Braz était vraiment énervé. Entendre celui qu'il aimait dire qu'il s'était entiché d'un homme qui ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville ne lui avait pas du tout plu. Staz était à lui. Il aurait aimé vivre avec lui toutes ses premières fois. Même s'il n'avait pas pu, il ne laisserait pas le petit loup prendre SON Staz.

Il plaqua brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de son frère, qui tenta de le repousser. Avec un grognement, Braz empoigna ses chevilles et le fit glisser sous lui. Il empoigna ses poignets et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête avant de replonger sur ces lèvres tentatrices. Il le sentait se débattre sous lui, mais n'y fit pas attention. Du sang coula sur son menton et glissa dans le cou du plus jeune. Alors Braz se releva, légèrement essoufflé, la lèvre meurtrie par les morsures de son frère. Se penchant à nouveau, sa langue glissa lentement sur la peau pâle, suivant le sillon rougeâtre. Il sentait Staz résister de moins en moins, et ce dernier gémit légèrement. Tellement légèrement qu'il cru ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il s'assit sur son bassin, et tenant toujours ses mains, se pencha jusqu'à l'oreille du brun.

"Je serais celui qui te rendra heureux, Staz. Alors laisse-toi aller, je sais que tu en as envie."

Il sentit le plus jeune frissonner sous lui et sourit avant de lui mordiller l'oreille. Il relâcha lentement les mains toujours prisonnières et les plaça sur ses hanches. Staz les fit remonter, tout doucement, vers son dos. Il semblait en conflit intérieur avec lui-même, ne sachant s'il devait se laisser aller ou le repousser. Braz sourit de plus belle, et glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt. Staz glapit et le griffa, avant de le frapper au visage.

Braz se retrouva assis sur le sol, une main sur sa joue meurtrie et un air interrogateur se reflétant dans ses yeux. Staz le surplombait, toujours sur le lit, et semblait prêt à tuer son frère. Apparemment, il avait pris la décision de lui résister.

"Dégage d'ici. J'ai pas envie de toi ! Tu penses toujours que je suis ton esclave, ton jouet, mais c'est complètement faux ! Arrête de t'approprier les gens sans leur accord ! Ne te crois pas supérieur à moi simplement parce que je suis ton petit frère ! Maintenant pars d'ici et ne reviens plus jamais !"

Braz baissa les yeux, de nouveau blessé. Son frère ne comprendrait donc jamais qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il ne voulait que le rendre heureux ? Il fallait croire que non. Braz se releva donc et jeta à son frère un regard haineux. Il aurait aimé que tout se passe bien. Mais puisque Staz en avait décidé autrement, le plan changeait. Il s'était toujours retenu de le forcer, n'allant jamais plus loin qu'un simple baiser pour ne pas le blesser. Mais désormais, il était beaucoup plus âgé. Une vague de haine mêlée à celle de la douleur le submergea. Il savait qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il allait faire, mais il voulait qu'il ait aussi mal que lui, pour une fois. Qu'il sache ce que ça faisait.

"Très bien. Je suis sûr que ton ami sera beaucoup moins violent envers moi. Puisqu'il a l'air d'aimer les vampires et que tu le frustre depuis longtemps, je pense qu'il ne me repoussera pas, et même qu'il m'acceptera avec plaisir dans son lit. J'ai hâte de l'entendre gémir sous moi…" Annonça Braz avec un sourire pervers.

Première étape du plan : parler de celui qu'il aime et blesser légèrement son amour propre. Au vue de l'expression horrifiée et énervée qu'affichait Staz, cela avait très bien marché.

"Je t'interdis de toucher à Wolf ! Et qui te dis qu'il se laissera faire, hein ? Il est pas comme ça !

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas-là, je vais aller lui demander…

- NON ! Tu bouges pas d'ici !"

Staz était tellement énervé qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il se faisait manipuler par son frère. Il se leva brutalement et le plaqua contre l'armoire. Il détestait ce regard satisfait. Il détestait sa faiblesse et se faire manipuler ainsi, mais il refusait que son frère touche à son Wolf. Il savait que l'amour était une faiblesse, et il en voulait à Braz d'en abuser. Staz tremblait de rage, et le sourire de son enfoiré de frère n'arrangeait rien. Et la seule chose qu'il trouva pour faire disparaitre ce putain de sourire fut de poser ses lèvres dessus, brutalement. Mais au lieu de disparaitre, il le sentit s'agrandir, et une main glissa sur sa nuque, tandis que l'autre passait à nouveau sous son t-shirt. Braz reprit le dessus, et Staz ne put que répondre à ce baiser. Une langue glissa sur ses lèvres et le plus petit les entrouvrit, laissant l'intruse rejoindre sa langue. Commença un ballet enchainé, où chacun voulu prendre le dessus.

Staz n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, et il se retrouva soudain allongé sur le lit, son frère à nouveau au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant toujours. Mais ses mains avaient commencées à glisser sous son t-shirt, et traçaient le contour de ses abdos. Staz frissonna sous l'avalanche de sensations que lui procurait son frère. Son inexpérience le trahissait, et Braz l'avait bien remarqué. Une main sur la hanche du plus jeune, collant son bassin contre le sien, il remonta jusqu'à ses tétons, où il en prit un en main et commença à le maltraiter, le pinçant et l'effleurant. Il sentait les gémissements de Staz contre ses lèvres, et cela commençait à l'exciter. Il releva légèrement la tête et observa l'expression de son petit frère. Les joues rougies, les yeux brillant de désir et la respiration haletante, il était à lui seul un appel au péché. Et Braz comptait bien en profiter. Il se mit à mordiller son cou jusqu'à-ce que le sang coule. Alors, tout en caressant son frère, il commença à aspirer son sang. Braz n'avait jamais bu de sang de vampire, et celui de son frère était comme un breuvage ancien, puisqu'il ne se nourrissait pas de sang humain. Un sang plus que pur, qui lui montait à la tête. Braz en était tout retourné, il avait l'impression de boire un alcool très fort tellement ce sang lui faisait perdre ses esprits.

De son côté, Staz subissait les mêmes sensations. Tout le monde sait que lorsqu'un vampire boit son sang, on atteint une sorte de plaisir proche de la jouissance. Et c'est exactement ce que ressentait Staz. Cela, ajouté au fait que son frère martyrisait toujours aussi délicieusement son corps, était presque impossible à supporter. Staz avait très chaud, et il agrippa la chemise de son aîné, quémandant un peu d'air. Braz sembla comprendre, car il se retira de son cou et lui retira son t-shirt. Lui-même retira sa chemise, puis replongea sur le corps de Staz, qui gémit lorsqu'il sentit une langue effleurer son téton, tandis qu'une main s'occupait de l'autre. L'autre main était descendue bien plus bas et s'occupait de sa ceinture, qu'elle détacha rapidement avant de faire glisser le pantalon pour dégager le boxer. Staz gémit lorsque la main de son frère glissa sur son membre déjà bien dur. Sa respiration était irrégulière et ses gémissements s'intensifiaient de plus en plus.

"Braz… A-Arrête, s'il te plait, j'en peux plus…

- Staz… arrête de m'exciter ainsi, tu veux ? Je pourrais ne plus me contrôler et te prendre sans aucune retenue…"

Sa voix grave et sensuelle près de son oreille ne fit qu'accentuer le désir que Staz ressentait. Il ne voulait qu'une chose désormais, c'était sentir son frère le prendre. Le fait qu'il le fasse patienter ainsi, augmentant peu à peu son désir, le rendait fou. Son entrejambe lui faisait atrocement mal, et son frère ne songeait même pas à la le sortir de sa prison de chair. Il ne faisait que l'effleurer, s'amusant de ses réactions.

"Braz ! Bordel ! Arrête de jouer avec moi comme ça !

- Et bien, je ne savais pas que tu étais si impatient… Dans ce cas, passons aux choses sérieuses…"

Et tout en continuant de caresser son corps, Braz descendit jusqu'à-ce que ses lèvres viennent se poser très lentement sur le sexe de Staz, qui se cambra de plaisir. Braz passa sa main sous son dos et se mit à jouer avec l'élastique de caleçon, faisant encore un peu languir son amant. Puis il le retira et posa ses lèvres sur le gland déjà bien humide du plus jeune, le suçotant légèrement, faisant glisser sa langue sur cette colonne de chair bien dressée. Tandis qu'une main caressait les cuisses de Staz, zones très sensibles, l'autre avait glissée près de son anus, et en traçait les contours, hésitant à y pénétrer. Braz jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère qui se retenait tant bien que mal, ses joues rougies par le désir. Sa bouche ne cessait de gémir fortement, malgré sa main qui essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher ces gémissements.

Les yeux fermés, Staz se laisser aller, vaincu par toutes les sensations que lui procurait son frère. Sentir sa langue glisser sur son membre, celui-ci dans la bouche de son aîné, lui procurait une telle sensation de plaisir qu'il ne put se retenir bien longtemps et jouit sans prévenir. Ouvrant légèrement les yeux, il observa son frère avaler sa semence, léchant son membre pour ne pas en perdre une seule goutte. Il sentit alors les doigts fins près de son entrée disparaitre, et la main réapparut devant Braz, qui commença à les lécher pour les humidifier. Son regard était ancré dans celui de Staz, et le désir y était plus que présent. Sa langue tournait sensuellement autour de ses doigts, et Staz se sentit durcir à nouveau.

Il se redressa, et poussa Braz qui tomba assis. Le jeune brun en avait marre, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se mit à califourchon sur les jambes de son frère, empoigna sa main humide et la glissa dans sa propre bouche. Braz était surpris, mais il le laissa faire. Que son frère prenne l'initiative lui plaisait énormément. Il fit tout de même glisser Staz de ses jambes le temps qu'il retire le reste de ses vêtements, puis tous deux reprirent leurs positions.

Braz glissa un doigt dans l'entrée étroite de Staz, qui se crispa. Pour le calmer, il entreprit alors de l'embrasser doucement, une main sur sa joue. Sentant son frère se détendre légèrement, il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, afin de l'habituer à cette présence intruse. Puis il ajouta un deuxième doigt, et Staz gémit de douleur. Il posa sa tête dans le cou de son frère et le mordit violement, espérant faire passer cette sensation. Braz le laissa faire, et accéléra les mouvements de va-et-vient, ajoutant quelques mouvements de ciseaux afin d'écarter la chair. Plus le temps passait et moins Staz se détendait. Braz entreprit alors d'enfoncer ses doigts plus profondément afin de trouver ce point si sensible qui le calmerait. Il le trouva bientôt et Staz se cambra en criant, un cri mêlant douleur et, cette fois-ci, plaisir. L'aîné entreprit alors de toucher à chaque fois sa prostate, et Staz se remit à crier de plaisir, sa bouche toujours contre le cou de son frère. Une fois que Braz le sentit prêt, il retira ses doigts, prit son membre et le guida vers l'entrée. Mais Staz refusait de le laisser le pénétrer, la douleur devenant trop importante. Braz le retourna alors, et entreprit de l'embrasser partout dans le dos, tout en caressant à nouveau son membre afin de le détendre. Entendant de nouveau Staz gémir, il commença à le pénétrer. Envahit par les sensations, Staz ne put retenir ses gémissements.

"Haa… Wolf…"

Braz s'arrêta soudain. Un éclair de rage passa dans ses yeux, et il attrapa fortement le membre de son frère, le faisant crier de douleur. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et essaya de voir ce qu'il arrivait à son frère, mais il l'en empêcha, s'emparant de ses cheveux pour lui éviter de bouger.

"Braz, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !

- Tu préfères penser que c'est ce bâtard de merde qui te prend plutôt que moi hein… Gronda-t-il. Très bien, tu va vite voir la différence."

Braz était énervé. Sans aucune délicatesse, et sans écouter les protestations de son frère, qui n'avait pas fait attention au nom qu'il prononçait, il le pénétra brutalement, le faisant crier de douleur. Des larmes coulèrent, mais l'aîné n'arrêta pas pour autant. Il le prenait brutalement, ne se souciant plus que de son propre plaisir, qu'il prenait désormais dans les larmes de son frère. Il pensait avoir eu le dessus, mais ce loup-garou semblait bien plus fort. Il n'arriverait jamais à le remplacer. Si même coucher avec son frère ne lui faisait pas oublier son amant, cela ne servait plus à rien qu'il continue de se préoccuper de lui. Mais bien sûr, l'amour qu'il portait à son frère était trop grand pour qu'il l'abandonne ainsi. Braz sentit alors un liquide froid glisser sur ses joues, et il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Son frère aurait toujours le dessus, quoiqu'il fasse. Et il serait toujours capable de le détruire, qu'importe ce qu'il dise. Il en avait bien la preuve…

Braz accéléra de nouveau. Il entendait vaguement les cris de Staz l'implorant d'arrêter ; il voyait ses larmes et sa douleur, mais il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir jouit. Il voulait lui montrer la douleur qu'un seul nom lui avait causée. Il voulait qu'il ait aussi mal que lui. Braz jouit dans un râle rauque, puis se retira, et sans aucun regard pour son frère, se rhabilla et ouvrit la porte. Il sentit alors une main attraper son poignet et se retourna, pour voir son frère, les yeux remplis de larmes.

"Lâche-moi, Staz. Va vivre ta vie avec ton bâtard. Je ne t'emmerderais plus, promis.

- Tu sais… T'es un enfoiré mais je t'appréciais quand même un peu. Mais là, c'est vraiment trop. Alors tiens ta promesse et disparait."

Il lui relâcha le poignet et Braz partit. Staz souhaitait seulement que Braz le laisse tranquille, et il avait ainsi très mal interprété les paroles de son grand frère.

Ce dernier, une fois revenu dans son laboratoire, se mit à tout détruire. Il voulait évacuer la douleur et la rage qu'il avait accumulées. En pleurs, il se pencha au-dessus de la table et la frappa de toutes ses forces. Relevant la tête et titubant, il avisa alors un petit flacon, bien rangé dans l'armoire.

"Bien sûr. Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas songé plus tôt…"

Il se calma soudain et sourit, un sourire triste, ayant devant lui la solution à tous ses problèmes. Il l'ouvrit et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Et c'est toujours souriant qu'il s'effondra au sol, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus lente.

"J'exauce ton souhait, Staz, je ne t'emmerderais plus jamais…"

Lorsque Staz apprit la mort de son frère, il ne sut exactement quelle sensation fut la plus importante. La première chose à laquelle il pensa, ce fut leurs dernières paroles. Et c'est là qu'il comprit qu'il les avait mal interprétées. Désormais, il se sentait en partie responsable de sa mort. Mais en même temps, il avait mal, parce que Braz l'avait abandonné. Il avait toujours apprécié - même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit - que son frère s'intéresse à lui, et le fait qu'il disparaisse maintenant lui laissait un grand vide. Mais Staz était aussi énervé parce que, encore une fois, son frère avait trouvé un moyen de le faire souffrir.

"Espèce d'égoïste…"

Fut la seule chose qu'il put dire, les larmes aux yeux, lorsqu'il regarda son corps se faire dévorer par les flammes, entouré de tous ceux qui l'avaient fréquenté.


End file.
